<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Things Bring Us Closer (Or Get Us Boyfriends) by imnotheretodie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865654">Bad Things Bring Us Closer (Or Get Us Boyfriends)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotheretodie/pseuds/imnotheretodie'>imnotheretodie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidents, Angst with a Happy Ending, Checo being an actual dad, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Formula 1, Kissing, Lewis and Seb being gay dads, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Resolved, crashing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:08:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotheretodie/pseuds/imnotheretodie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance's race ends in the tire barriers, Max looks in front of him and thinks the worst. </p><p>The things we want have a strange way of finding us.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lance Stroll &amp; Max Verstappen, Lance Stroll/Max Verstappen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Things Bring Us Closer (Or Get Us Boyfriends)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi. for some reason i needed more angst with these two. i started it last month before bahrain, then the shit happened and couldn't finish it till now. </p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>P.S. - taylor swift was not the artist i thought would help me finish this but the new album is a masterpiece.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one would call this week’s race boring and from the slide remarks in interviews between teams, to penalties, yellow flags, and a DNF, it was all F1 promised to be. Lance was driving lap 36 out of 52, at P4 with Checo at P6 so they were doing good. Behind him was Max who had been pushing to try and over take him for some time now. Thankfully the track’s narrow corners allowed Lance to keep his distance for most of the track. </p><p>The team’s strategy was working so far, but on damaged tires he needed to pit soon, gaining as much advancing as possible was important. There was no way for anyone to see it coming. </p><p>As the clearing got wider both drivers pushed their cars to the limit. In a split second he was flying of the track, spinning and hitting one of the barriers, which caused his car to roll over. Once. Twice. Three times, with Lance still holding tight. He ended up going through all three barriers of tires, and finally coming to a halt. </p><p>The red flag was out, the commentators were trying to calm the situation as the whole world was looking on. Another F1 car was parked in the middle of the track as a panicked Max was running towards the young Canadian with the rest of the martials. </p><p>Max was was already pushing the heavy tires when the marshals arrived, and even if they tried to push him away they wouldn’t have been able to. He didn’t touch Lance, he swears he didn’t, there was a gap between the cars. Even if they did bump there was no way this kind of crash would’ve happened. </p><p>The car spun before this eyes, he couldn’t even let out a sound when he saw it flip, over and over. When he saw the hit in the barrier, fear had already taken over him, he hit the breaks and jumped out of the car. His engineer could only yell out ‘careful’ as Max started running. </p><p>Fuel covered the track and part of the grass at the barrier. He thought he saw smoke coming out of the car, but he wasn’t sure. Lance, he was the one he needed to think off, he was still in the car. You don’t really know how much life is worth till you see this happen. </p><p>****** </p><p>Lance was sure he was in shock. There was noise in his ears, really loud one and he didn’t know if his ears were hurt or if that was the radio. Either way he couldn’t respond, his body was frozen in place and even his vision was dark. It felt like an eternity, sitting alone, not moving, waiting for someone to come to him. It was bad. </p><p>He couldn’t stop thinking of his team, all those hours preparing the car, making the new parts, fixing the old ones. The strategists who looked though hours upon hours of data to make sure he does his best. His dad who never stopped supporting him, who loved him unconditionally. As his breathing evened out, he started to feel his body again. The tears he didn’t know he shed were now wetting his cheeks.</p><p>Behind him there were voices, people were moving things around and lots of sounds, lots of mechanical sounds. He tried to get up but there was weight on him, his hands too shaky to push himself up. </p><p>Focusing on calming down he could now hear his radio still repeating – “Lance are you OK? Can you hear us? Lance? Are you OK?” His throat was so dry, it wasn’t like that during the race. His voice sounded weird in his head, so taking a deep breath he said “Hey.” A brief pause later he got a response “Lance can you hear me? Are you OK” His engineer’s voice was strong and clear, but still shaking at little bit. </p><p>“Yeah, can’t move…”</p><p>“Don’t try and do anything, there are marshals coming, OK?”</p><p>“Um hum. can hear them.” Lance breath out bigger this time to try and get his voice back. His head did not like this and he felt a strong throb in left side of his body. </p><p>A moment later the darkness around him was gone, so was the weight he felt. He tried to blink fast to get his eyes to adjust to the brightness. A figure was blocking the sunlight. </p><p>“Lance, mate can you hear me?” came a worried voice above him, followed by multiple people talking after him all undistinguished from one another. </p><p>While trying to focus on the person in front of him, he said “Yes.”</p><p>The person was familiar and their head was also in a helmet. He could see their eyes looking directly at him, one of their hands was on his shoulder. </p><p>“Can you move? The medics are coming soon. You OK? ” </p><p>Max. It was Max’s voice talking to him. He was behind him in the race. Did he spin as well? Shit. </p><p>The worry in Max was evident even to his blurry brain. The hand on his shoulder was tight, his voice loud, and the look in his eyes was shaken. The fear could be felt in him.</p><p>“Yeah, need to get out,” came a breathless answer. </p><p>Max’s hands moved inside the cockpit and started to undo the seat belts, while Lance tried to take of the steering wheel. It seems the shock had passed cause most of his senses were back and he was no longer in panic. Still the strength he had wasn’t enough, so Max took the wheel out of his hands to pull it out. </p><p>With both hands and all the power in his body Lance pushed himself out of the car. Immediately as his shoulders came out, two hands went around his waist to pull him out. Sense when was Max strong enough to basically lift his body weight?.</p><p>“Easy, easy! Is he OK?” came from a voice behind them. Max shot a loud Yes. </p><p>“Faster!” added another one as he ran with a fire extinguisher . The car was now on fire, black smoke rapidly clouding around them. </p><p>The left leg was over and out of the car, but Lance’s body was still a little tired. With his right hand on his waist and the other holding his arm, Max had Lance’s whole body resting on him. Pulling his right leg out, his side now fell on Max’s body while his left arm was around his neck as both drivers started walking away from the crash. </p><p>Three martial came running to them to see if they were OK. Seeing as Lance was now walking straight, and only used Max as support two ran off to the car which was now fully on fire and dangerously close to exploding. The other ran back to get more safety equipment. </p><p>Going towards a little wall, Max helped Lance sit on the ground. “Are you sure you don’t need to get to the medics right now?” </p><p>“No, just need to calm down and take a breath.” said Lance. His hands were still shaking as he tried and failed to take his helmet off. </p><p>“Here, let me help.” Max still had a strong grip. Gently he lifted the pink helmet over Lance’s head asking him to say if there was any pain. Next came the balaclava, which revealed the messing hair. </p><p>“Thanks for saving me.” Resting his back on the wall, Lance finally closed his eyes to take a deep breath. </p><p>“Just glad you’re OK. Man that was scary one, you literally flew in the air before me.” Max helmet was also off as he put in on the ground and crouched in front of Lance. </p><p>They were looking at each other's eyes which made Lance smiled at his colleague. </p><p>“No really, thank you. For a moment I was really scared, and you got me out before the fire.” </p><p>A series of curses left the Dutchman’s lips as he shook his head.</p><p>“Don’t be so stupid, of course we had to get you out.” Lance still had a weak smile on his face and his eyes still gleamed from the tears. </p><p>“Not everyone would have been come to save me Max.…” Would they? Was it delusion to think some would turn their heads and drive on? </p><p>Max felt like he just received a punch to stomach. “What are you talking about, of course they would, that was bad!” </p><p>“You would think so… but some would have been happy I was out.”</p><p>What? Who would be happy Lance was hurt? Did Lance really believed he or anyone else on the grid didn’t care if he died? </p><p>Yeah people disliked him and some even hated him, his way of coming into F1, but all that was part of the business side of the sport. This was a human life we are talking about. </p><p>Putting out his hand for a handshake, the Canadian’s voice was shaking as he said “I’m sorry for the trouble.”</p><p>“Lance..” came an almost whisper from Max, who was still in shock over why he felt this way. Were people really that heartless to the point he knew how much they wishes him evil. Not that he was any better or they had a friendship but Max liked him as a person. He liked how goofy he acted when the cameras weren’t on, the stupid jokes he made with Esteban or how embarrassed he got when Checo babied him for being too cute. </p><p>Max pushed away the outstretched hand. He leaned closer, anger in his voice, “They’ll be real happy when my fist meets their face, cause there is no way I’m letting you die over jealous shitfucks with no morals.” </p><p>His arms went around Lance’s body as he pulled the Canadian into a hug. Lance’s tears came out again as he put his hands on Max’s back and squeezed hard. He felt safe. The words he heard sounded so sincere and raw, like Max was fighting in his corner this whole time. </p><p>“Don’t let them win. Never let them win.” </p><p>*******</p><p>Lance thankfully got away with only some bruises, scratches and a mild concussion. The car was totaled but no one cared about that. It was a fun picture to see his team, all in pink standing in front of the entrance waiting for him from the mandatory check up in the near by hospital. He swears he got more hugs and head pats today, than on his birthday. There was some read eyes and noses in the crowd but he was too tired to joke around. </p><p>Max went on to win the race which made this week the most entertaining one this year. He was asked about Lance the moment they could get a mike under his mouth. The whole thing turned into a great public advertisement for the sport as news channels all over the world broadcasted the heroic save of the worried friend. </p><p>He was sitting with his dad in his hotel room when a knock on the door came. Apparently Max paused the celebrations to come and see him. Of course the first thing Lawrence did was tell Max his son’s whole medical diagnosis to further praise the Dutch man who was now laughing out of embarrassment. After a very emotional hug and long thank you from Lance’s dad, the two drivers were left on their own. </p><p>Now that the adrenaline was gone, there was an awkward atmosphere in the air. Max felt weird being so involved in someone’s life that he didn’t know. </p><p>They chatted about the race, Max’s win, the next race and games they liked. Max spoke about it first.</p><p>“Are you really fine?” </p><p>“Yeah the doctors said…”</p><p>Max cut him off. “I meant you, not your body. When we sat down it looked like you accepted your fate.”</p><p>Lance was stuck with his mouth half open looking at Max who continued.</p><p>“The hate you get is horrible and I know the grid is not the most accepting environment. But people want you around Lance, the team does, your dad, the fans you have here and back home. Please don’t ever think again that your life is not worth anything.”</p><p>“Thank you Max.” Apparently there were still tears in his eyes, which he caught with his sleeve. “I really needed that.”</p><p>“I mean it Lance, I’m not letting you go.” The seriousness in his voice send a warm feeling in Lance’s stomach. </p><p>“You know what?” A devilish smile was on spreading on Lance’s cheeks.</p><p>“What?” Max was also smiling, the silence between the two long gone, replaced with understanding. </p><p>“You look cute when you’re pretending to be angry.” Max was going a little red and frowning at the Canadian who was trying not to burst out laughing. </p><p>The painkillers were really kicking in. </p><p>********* 3 months later - End of Year Party *********** </p><p>The two get a lot closer over the rest of the year. Online gaming and gym sessions during race weeks slowly make them comfortable to be themselves around each other. They would talk about the pressures to deliver results every week and would make sure the other knew they were doing great and not to focus on the hate. This kinda weird friendship brought together the rest of the young drivers closer as well. Most notably it helped (forced) Pierre and Ocon to interact and kinda resolve their problems, a few of them but still baby steps. </p><p>Lewis won the Championship, obviously, so the hope was for next year. Everything was little relaxed now, so the holiday parties could begin. The first one of the season was hosted by the champion and had all the drivers that worked over the season, but away from staff, media and sponsors. </p><p>The evening was going great, alcohol was flowing free, while the drivers were spread around the house. Lance was sat with Ocon when the party of George, Lando, Alex and Max joined them. Max sat next to Lance and gave him a cheeky smile. Both were already tipsy, so they burs out laughing over nothing. The conversation was a lot more casual with the men making all kinds of jokes on each other, their cars and even teams. </p><p>Like always when teams were mentioned there had to be a dedicated cheers to Racing Point’s goodbye to their total pink. Everyone would miss it. Or not. </p><p>“I still can’t see past the baby onesie. You all looked like you were in pj's.” Max took a sip of his whiskey.</p><p>“Hey, I didn’t choose the colour pallet, and they company wouldn’t settle for any less, so we had to commit .” There was no point defending the situation. “At least people could see us on the track.”</p><p>“People could see you everywhere you go.” Added a smiling Alex.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah I know.” </p><p>“Have you got any models of next year’s style?” </p><p>Lance picked up his vodka and tonic, “Not yet, but they’re telling us the pink won’t go away completely.” He looked to Max who was sitting next to him grinning, and rolled his eyes. </p><p>“So I can still see you in my mirrors in the back of the line.” A cheer erupted from the group at the Max’s pin, which wouldn’t have happened a year ago. </p><p>Max pushed at Lance’s shoulder, who was also smiling at the dig.  </p><p>“No way I’m staying behind you Verstappen, and if you wanna win you need to look in front of you at Lewis, not me.” </p><p>Lance always had fun with Max’s competitiveness. Little comments like this could get him fired for the whole day. Teasing was one of the things Max’s friends knew he could be beat in.</p><p>“Fuck you, and your pink car!” </p><p>Alex was the only one who put a hand on his teammates back while the rest of the group were losing their breath from laughing. </p><p>Lance pretended to get ready to fight Max. “Of yeah, like you can talk with the orange shoes and bulls on your chest.” They stood face to face in the middle of the room, more like wobbled for a few seconds before they fell to the ground from laughing. </p><p>“Ha.., guys stop please, this isn’t that funny.” came from George who was holding his stomach. </p><p>“Yeah yeah okay.” Lance sat next to Max on the couch. </p><p>Going from one thing to another, the group was having a great time. By one o’clock they were all drunk, and doing stupid things. Ocon went up to find Pierre, while Lando, Alex and George were trying, and failing, to play some drinking game. </p><p>Max and Lance volunteered to go to the kitchen and bring some food and more drinks. Walking towards it they saw Seb and Lewis talking in the hallway and said hi. Lance took out some glasses while Max picked up the food.</p><p>“Damn, we’ll never get rid of those two,” Max was shaking his head while entering the kitchen, “I need some wins mate.”</p><p>“You’re the last person who can whine, the rest of us aren’t getting podiums every week.”</p><p>“Good thing I don’t care about the rest of you.” Lance lifted up a knife towards Max who just grinned. </p><p>Lance sighed, “At least they made an effort to look good tonight none of us are wearing anything formal.”</p><p>Max was leaning on the counter next to Lance, “Oh, Come on!! Plus didn’t you say you hated the way fancy clothes looked on you…”</p><p>“Have you ever tried taking off a tuxedo while drunk. Something always rips.” Lance said while mixing the vodka.   </p><p>“Oh really?” came an amused question from Max. </p><p>Lance looked at his friend smiling, “Yeah, not fun.”</p><p>“Maybe I should teach you just how easy it is.” Leaning a little closer the Dutchman send him a wink and a smirk. </p><p>“Nah,” came a slight chuckle from Lance,  “I know.” Max rolled his eyes at the innocence or plain pretend, still couldn’t see which one. He’s been pushing at the Canadian for the past two weeks after the races were over. </p><p>Max was done playing pretend and acting like a schoolboy, “You really know how to shoot people down, huh Lance.” </p><p>Lance looked at Max with a smile of his own. “You’re not serious enough to bother with.” </p><p>In a second Max had Lance pinned against the bar, millimeters between the two, one hand gripping his hip while the other is placed under the chin. </p><p>“How about now, is this clear enough for you.” Lance’s expression was a mix of shock and excitement in his eyes. </p><p>“Maybe you need to be a little more convincing,..” he was teasing him knowing that Max wouldn’t  back down. </p><p>The dizziness they felt from the alcohol was doubled when Max leaned in for a kiss, the Canadian meeting him half way there. Their bodies moved in a familiar rhythm, with Lance’s hands finding Max’s hair and shoulders. Leaning into each others’ arms time didn’t seem to exist outside their kiss. Soft movements turned hot and deep as their arms kept looking for new places to explore. One kiss turned into many, slow and fast, calm and frantic. When they finally pulled away Max’s eyes sparkled while Lance’s cheeks resembled ripe peaches in summer. </p><p>“Fuck Max, ...” Lance breathing was heavy, a moan threatening to spill from his lips.</p><p>Max’s hand was gently stroking his cheek, “Oh baby I will, just tell me when you’re ready.”</p><p>The Canadian was left speechless at the bold statement, trying to think what’s the best response but coming up empty. The whole situation was a strange to think that even a few months ago they weren’t even friends. Thinking back on his crash, Lance now knew it brought him some very needed people in his life. </p><p>That didn’t make their current position any less weird, their lips red, breaths still calming down, and honestly it was kinda funny. Trying to stop it but being unsuccessful, Lance put a hand on his mouth and started to giggle uncontrollably. The look on Max’s face was horror mixed with confusion, probably due to his statement, which although meant to be sexy was said to a very drunk driver who got easily embarrassed. His head ended on Max’s shoulder as he continued to laugh, his hands gripping the man’s shoulder to steady himself. </p><p>“I’m glad you find me funny, “ Max’s voice came out serious but he could feel the smile forming on his lips. “Sorry, guess I got too excited.”</p><p>Lance slowly lifted himself up and took a hold of the Dutchman’s face, gently putting a kiss on his cheek. “Why so impatient, we got time for everything.” </p><p>“As long as I win, we can do as you like.” </p><p>“We’ll see about that.”</p><p>******* Bonus ******* </p><p>Entering the kitchen Seb and Lewis saw some drinks and food on the table but the two drivers were not there. They’ve been sent to the kitchen half an hour ago, and Lando asked them to bring them back. Finishing making the drinks two seniors wondered where the youngsters could of gone. That’s when they heard a thump coming from the wall, both instantly knowing what had happened. With a knowing look to each other and smirks on their faces they went towards the closed, where Sebastian opened the door and saw the blushing faces of the two missing drivers. </p><p>Messy hair, dark spots on their necks and blood red lips, Max had Lance pinned against the wall hands roaming around his waist, while Lance still had his hands around his neck. Making out in the closet like teenagers and getting caught by their parents, both pushed away like being hit with cold water. </p><p>“Well, looks like Max went straight in as always.” Seb was enjoying this. </p><p>Lewis smacked his arm, “Don’t tease them. Come on out boys the closet is not a nice place for fun, pick some of the rooms.” A wink was send their way as he dragged Seb with him back to the bar. </p><p>“Hey I’m glad someone is continuing our tradition! Maybe we tell them about the spot behind the track in …”</p><p>Lewis was holding a knife while staring at him, which was enough to shut the German up, “We talked about spilling our secrets, love.”</p><p>The two drivers were barely able to put themselves together out of embarrassment and well just from the drinking, before coming out. As Seb was preparing another comment, a loud gasp came from the door where stood was Checo with an open mouth staring.  </p><p>“You…” murder forming in his eyes as he looked between Max and Lance, his eyes falling on Lance’s neck and open shirt. “Lord Jesus and Saints help me not to kill this boy.”</p><p>“Run boy!” Came from Seb as Max sprinted down the other hall with a cursing Mexican after him, Lance left behind hiding his cherry red face in Lewis’ chest who just murmured ‘Ah love.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know Lance is gonna go dark after the season ends, so right now im saving pictures of him for other fics. </p><p>Ok. bye. Leave some comments if you want.</p><p> </p><p>*this is a work of fiction and is in no way connected to the people/events mentioned in it*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>